percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Act
'The Final Act ' Justin made his way through the snow. The trees around him were covered in white. Little life moved about in the wood, save a scurrying squirrel and a few birds. It was cold. His ears and cheeks were now puffy and red. Snow had found its way in between his layers of attire. His hands and feet were numb with the freezing temperatures. Yet he persisted. He wore inadequate clothing for his venture, just some military boots, jeans, and a hoodie. He wore a backpack also. He had only packed some essential items such as food, a sleeping bag, and various items with magical properties. On his side, he carried his sharpened celestial bronze katana. He had left camp rather suddenly, without any potential rhythm or reason. He was just done attempting to live a normal life after everything he had seen. His destination was far from civilization. And time and time again he felt the urge to go back and abandon his foolish quest. These thoughts were dismissed each time with a more violent mental battle. The snow became deeper and soon touched his knees. His boots were now soaking and his jeans did little to help. The falling snow become thicker and picked up speed. A storm was brewing. Justin continued to make his way through the woods, now at a faster pace. He came across a small clearing. Beyond that was a hill. His steps grew even quicker, as his zeal increased. He arrived at the top of the hill and a little way down a large warehouse stood, isolated from the world. He had arrived. It had been five years since Justin had left this place. He approached the building, now moving at a slower, more cautious rate. The memories of battle and death filled his mind. It was almost as if the blood and gore from his memories made the air stink. He cringed and wanted to vomit. “Gosh…What was even the use of coming back…?” Justin spoke to himself softly. Justin arrived at the door, now fallen to the ground. He knelt and brushed the snow away from it. When he was complete, the now rusted door could be seen. In the center the words ''“Fort Different” ''were shown. He walked over the door and into the building. It was a large room. Various crates, boxes, and other random junk were piled around. He headed for a particular corner. His pace slowed. There was a drooping canvas that had several tears in it. When he arrived, he knelt and picked up the end of the canvas. Ever so slowly, he lifted it up. Underneath, a cot, molded and worn down, stood. His face filled with tears. It had been in this very place; Justin had held his brother’s hand as he died. He lowered the canvas to the ground again and stood up. Justin looked around the room. Everything was the same as it had been when the werewolves attacked years ago. It was strange seeing this once filled place deserted. Then he heard a noise. It was a shuffle a boots that quickly turned into a full fledge run. He turned around in circles trying to locate the direction of the noise. He didn’t have to. When he turned a figure, with sword drawn, came running at him. He quickly drew his own sword and leapt up on a crate then over his foe. His opponent was evidently surprised at this maneuver and failed to block the incoming sword. He did manage to duck, however, but still his sword fell out of his hand and landed a few yards off. Justin landed on the ground and sharply turned. He pointed his sword at the figure’s throat and prepared to deliver the killing blow. “No please! Have mercy,” Was the cry of his assailant, now falling to his knees in a submissive manner. Justin had heard cries like this before from previous opponents and had paid them no mind. He did not intend to make this one any different. However, his blade did stop when he saw the face of his attacker. “You…I know you…Ray?” Justin lowered his sword, as confusion swept over his face. “What’s it to you!” The figure yelled sharply. “I believe we have met,” Justin responded. “….Justin?” A look of excitement passed over his face. “Yeah, in the flesh” Ray got up quickly, as if he were going to jump with happiness. “Man, I can’t believe this! I thought me and Tobias were the only survivors!” He cried. A new emotion popped into Justin’s mind. Happiness. For five years he had thought he was all that remained of the thirty demigods that lived here. “What? Tobias is alive too?” “Yeah man, He went off to scout the area out about an hour ago” “Ah, how long does he usually take?” “Normally, not too long. Must have got caught up in the memories” Then panic spread across Justin’s mind. He lifted his sword again. Ray must have gotten the message too. Fear was evident on his face. “Oh my gosh…I’m an idiot!” He whispered almost inaudibly. Both of their swords were now drawn. They looked in the direction of the door and several dark figures stood in the doorway, their gaze upon them. One held a corpse of a boy barely eighteen. It was Tobias “TOBIAS!!!” Ray was running at them before Justin could stop him. Almost at once, they were upon him. Ray slashed at them, possibly injuring a few, but not severely. Justin ran to his aid, but it was too late. A muffled scream was let out and Justin was once again alone. He skidded to a stop and before him were seven deadly werewolves. “Oh this one’s got a good taste,” A familiar voice sneered. He then looked up at me and smiled cruelly. “So this is the last one eh?” Mixed emotions came upon Justin. Fear, anger, panic. But he stood his ground. Then he realized who was speaking. The same werewolf from five years ago had returned. He obviously saw the look on Justin’s face. “Ah, a little confused are you. Sorry, it’s just that I never let my prey escape my grasp. Even if it takes what, five years?” Justin threw aside his feelings and focused. He was a disadvantage. There were seven of them and one of him. He had a weapon and some of them carried spears. “So not going to give up quietly then?” The leader said, sharpening his claw on a rock. He lunged at them. In almost an instance they were lunging at him. He swung his sword in various directions, without any real target. He felt scratches on his legs and arms within moments. One of the werewolves, a darker grey one with yellow teeth, was at his left side. He spun in a circle and made a stab at him. It was a clean hit and the werewolf went down. Justin backed up a few paces and continued to duck and avoid enemy slashes. Another one of the werewolves ran forward. Justin leapt up and came down with a lethal blow with his sword to the werewolf’s head. Another jumped up over his fallen comrade. Justin lifted his katana and slashed at the soft underbelly of his attacker. As his sword flew, he was open to any attack on his front. One of the werewolves took advantage of this and tackled him. They both landed on the ground. The werewolf bit and scratched at Justin, as he withdrew from his side a katar. He plunged it right beside the upper left leg of the werewolf. He threw the monster aside as another was going to attack him. Grabbing his sword, he got up and plunged it into the neck of the final attacker. The lead werewolf stood alone a few yards away. Justin crumpled to one knee and tried to quickly tend to his wound. The sides are even now he thought to himself. “….Most impressive,” The werewolf said with a snarl. “Well it seems were both the last of our respective groups….Do you have any idea how long it took to make a twenty werewolf pack?” “I would assume, quite a while,” Justin responded as he got up, brandishing both weapons. “Hmm…well…now you die!” The werewolf was had leapt at Justin before he could respond. Justin felt a very deep cut penetrate his stomach. Blood spilled to the floor. The werewolf tackled him, slamming Justin into a wall and causing him to drop both weapons. The werewolf grabbed Justin collar with his teeth and pulled him to the ground. The werewolf jumped on top of Justin and pinned his arms to the ground. Justin gaze dimmed, he felt nauseous. The werewolf opened his mouth, about to inflict the death blow. Then Justin fought his arms free from the weight of the werewolf. He grabbed the neck of his opponent and made ready to break it. “No…you die!” He grunted and twisted his arms. The werewolf crumpled on top of him. Using the last of his strength, Justin pushed him off of him. He couldn’t get up, his injuries were to severe. “So…this…this is how it ends...alone…” “Justin!” A deep voice cried out. Justin had not the strength to turn his head. He didn’t need to. A familiar face peered into his eyes and grabbed his hands. “Damion….it’s you,” Justin mumbled. “Yeah man…it’s me. Common, I’m gonna get you outa here,” He said, trying desperately to lift Justin up. “No...it’s over,” Tears filled both their eyes. “Don’t talk like that. Common man!” Damion cried. “I’ve said my last line…Finished my final deed…Played my part in some grand act…now it’s my time to exit the stage…and let another take my place” Damion was silent. Justin closed his eyes, then succumbed to his wounds. Damion stayed there holding his friend. Category:DragoonFlareJR Category:One-shot